Teddy and Albus go to 1995
by FrenchTheLlama75
Summary: Yes, another time travel story. This time Al gets his hands on Hermione's old time turner and accidently send himself and Teddy back to the year 1995. They get the opportunity to meet many people who are dead in their time, how will Teddy react to meeting his parents? But most importantly, how will they get back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Teddy looked up from the book that he was reading, "what do you got there Al?" he asked noticing the odd looking golden necklace that he was spinning around in his hands.

Al shrugged and continued to spin it, "I don't know, I found it in dad's office and thought it looked cool."

Teddy shook his head, "Albus you know that Harry has some pretty dangerous things in there. Let me see it." He said motioning for Al to toss it to him. Al tried to toss it to Teddy, but he missed. Teddy had caught the chain of the odd necklace but the rest of it landed with a thud on the table and shattered. Suddenly the room started to spin.

"Teddy what's going on?" Al asked nervously.

"I don't know," noticing that the room was spinning faster and faster Teddy reached for Albus' hand but before they could reach for each other the pair landed in what appeared to be the same place that they had just left.

Teddy looked up and began to take in his surroundings. At first he had thought that where they had appeared was no different from the kitchen at Grimmauld Place that they were previously in, however as he looked closely the room they were in he realized that it lacked the warmth and brightness that was predominant feature in the Potter house. A flash of red hair caught his attention. "Molly, when did you get here?" he asked noticing that Al was sitting on her lap, "I thought that you were visiting…" Before Teddy could finish his sentence he became aware of the four other people in the room, all with wands drawn pointing at him and Al. Teddy's jaw dropped, the only two people he recognized were Molly and Arthur Weasly, the other three people looked vaguely familiar, he had probably seen pictures of them from Harry. "Albus, come here." Teddy ordered with a note of panic making its way into his voice, these people shouldn't have been able to get in here, Harry wouldn't have invited strangers over when it was just him and Al home alone. There is definitely something wrong he thought.

With Al standing behind him, Teddy pulled out his wand and held it up with shaking hands and turned toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, two people who he had practically grown up with, "Molly, Arthur, what's going on?"

Arthur shook his head, "I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I really don't want to have to do this but I don't really have a choice." With a wave of his wand both he and Al fell to the ground with ropes around their hands and feet. Teddy glanced over at Al whose green eyes were wide with fear. Teddy tried to comfort him but realized that Arthur had also placed a silencing charm on them.

"We need to contact Dumbledore, he will know what to do." A female voice said. From his view on the ground he could not see who was talking.

"What should we do with them until he comes?" another voice asked, this time male.

"We can bring them up to the drawing room for now, someone will have to keep watch over them until Dumbledore gets here," a second male voice said. "Tonks can you help me levitate them up?" Teddy's eyes widened at the name, Tonks, that was his mother's name… but no, his mom was dead, this women named Tonks couldn't be _his _mother… right? He was pulled out of his thoughts when a weightless feeling came over him as he was levitated up to the drawing room.

When they got to the drawing room, the man who was levitating Al set him down rather roughly on a couch. Teddy was then set down on another chair across to Al. "I can take first watch." The man said.

The women named Tonks nodded and turned to leave the room, "When Dumbledore gets here I will send someone up here to get you." Before she left Teddy took note of her bubblegum pink hair. Harry had always said that that was the signature color for his mom. Could it be possible that _the _Nymphadora Tonks who gave birth to him was in this room?

The man nodded absently and turned to look at the two boys. His eyes landed on Teddy first, as he took in Teddy's turquoise hair and amber eyes, Teddy began to realize why this man looked so familiar. Teddy had seen plenty of pictures of his father and his friends from Harry, but seeing Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and one of his father's best friends in real life was a little shocking. Sirius turned to look at Al. He stared at him for a good two minutes and Teddy could tell it was making Al nervous but Teddy knew why. Al was almost a carbon copy of his father, he had the same messy black hair and he was the only one of the Potter children to inherit Harry's eyes.

Sirius continued to stare, "Harry?" he asked in almost a whisper. Al's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Teddy realized that Al probably did not know who Sirius was and how he knew his fathers name. Sirius turned around to face the doorway as each person in the room was pulled into their thoughts.

Teddy's head was swarming with questions, how did they get here? Where was here? Why was their a woman who looked just like his mom just downstairs? She was dead, it would not be possible for her to be downstairs. Why didn't Molly and Arthur recognize him? Teddy suddenly remembered a story Harry had told him when he was younger about how Hermione had a time turner in his third year and that was how they went back in time to save Sirius. When Harry had told him the story he had pulled out the golden time turner and told him that as cool as time travel may seem, messing with time is something that is not meant to happen. Teddy realized that Al had found the time turner in Harry's office and thought it looked like something cool to play with. How had he not realized what it was? How was he going to be a bloody auror if he couldn't even keep him and his "brother" in their own time? So if they really had traveled through time, the woman named Tonks could really be his mother. For the first time in his memory he could meet his mother! He began to think through the facts. Harry had said that Sirius died during his 5th year, and it was late September so everyone was at Hogwarts. He remembered Harry saying that the Order of the Phoenix had formed during his fifth year, so that must be why Tonks, Molly, and Arthur were here. Sirius lived here, but there was still one more person who he hadn't seen but heard the voice of who he could not identify.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Arthur walked into the room, "Dumbledore's here, I'll help you bring them down to the kitchen." He said while levitating Teddy up and out of the room. Teddy and Al were brought back down to the kitchen and were seated at two of the chairs around the table. Seated at the table were his _mom_, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, the man he recognized as Dumbledore, and the final man whom he had yet to identify. The man was wearing shabby ropes and his brown hair was turning grey and hung into his tired yet friendly amber eyes, which were the same color as Teddy's, and there were scars all across his face. Teddy's mouth dropped in a silent gasp as he recognized the man who he had hated and loved and yearned for all of his life… the man was his father, Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore smiled pulling him out of his shock, "Ah, I think those are no longer necessary." He said indicating to their bonds which fell away and Teddy could feel the silencing charm being lifted. As soon has he could move his hands Teddy automatically reached for Al's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Dumbledore held up the remains of the time turner, "Do you know what this is?" Teddy nodded slowly while Al shook his head. "Well I believe you have some explaining to do."

* * *

Authors note:

Hi, so I hope you liked it, this is my first story so it would be awesome if you could comment, also I would love some helpful criticism as to how I could make my story better.

Thanks for reading,

CC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Teddy looked at Dumbledore with a surprised look on his face, "But sir, obviously we are not from this time period, if we tell you anything it could mess up the future."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, yes, that is true, time is a funny thing, if you say even the smallest thing from the future it could put everything you know at risk. However, seeing as currently we are on the brink of a war and this house is heavily protected and we don't know how far in the future you are from, you are going to have to answer questions for us." Teddy opened his mouth to defend themselves but Dumbledore stopped him, "We will be taking a memory potion before you leave, we won't be able to remember anything you tell us. Now, why don't you start by telling us how you got here."

Teddy sighed, how much information should he tell them? After deciding that he would not tell them any names he began. "Well, I was babysitting Al while his mom took his sister to St. Mungos and his dad had to go to work. I was in the kitchen about to make lunch for us when I got distracted by a book when Al came in carrying what I thought was just a necklace. When I asked where he had gotten it he told me he found it in his dad's office. Al's dad is the head auror so I assumed that he had some dangerous things in there. When I asked to see it Al threw it to me, but I didn't catch it entirely. I had just caught the chain while the rest of it smashed on the table. Then the room stated to spin and we landed here."

Dumbledore nodded, "Out of curiosity what year are you from?"

"2016." Al said speaking up for the first time. That statement sent the occupants of the room into a stunned silence.

Arthur gasped, "But that's not possible, time turners aren't built to go that far into the past."

"Your quiet right Arthur, using a time turner to travel back decades is almost unheard of. There was one case centuries ago similar to this, but I have never heard of a broken time turner sending people back this far. Were you perhaps spinning the time turner around while you were holding it?" He asked Al. Al nodded his head slowly. "That could be part of the reason why you managed to come back so far. Now, seeing as we don't know how long you will be here for, we should all introduce ourselves. It appears that you already know Molly and Arthur, this is, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks." He said motioning to each person as he said their name.

Tonks glared at Dumbledore before turning to Al and Teddy, "If you call my Nymphadora I will hex you until next week."

Sirius laughed at his cousin, "She's not joking either."

"Now I believe it is your turn to introduce yourselves, why don't you go first?" he said motioning to Al.

Al looked up at Teddy, "How much should I tell them?" he whispered.

"As much as you want." Teddy whispered back.

"Um, well my name is Albus Potter." he began shyly.

Sirius' mouth dropped, "Potter? Are you Harry's son?" Al nodded. "You look just like him." Sirius said

"Like Sirius said my dad is Harry and mum is Ginny. I am t-" Al was interrupted again this time by Molly, "Grandma, can I please finish, I will answer your questions later," Molly nodded with a surprised look on her face by being called grandma, "Like I was saying, I am ten years old and next year I get to go to Hogwarts! I really hope I am in Gryffindor but dad always tells me it doesn't matter what house I am in, but my brother James says I will be disowned if I'm not in it. He's joking… at least I think he is. Anyway, James is eleven and my sister Lily is eight. Now Grandma, what did you want to ask me?"

"What about the rest of my children?" Molly asked.

Al smiled thinking about all of his cousins, "Ron has two kids, Rose who is my age and Hugo who is Lily's age. George has two kids, Fred and Roxanne, Fred is in school with James and Roxanne is my age," Al paused and looked at Teddy with a questioning look in his eyes. Teddy knew it was about how to mention Fred, he shook his head. The Weasleys did not need to know what happened. "Fred is single at least as far as we know he is. Percy had, get this twins! Molly and Lucy, they're nine. Charlie has no kids, he always jokes that dragons are better than girls. Finally Bill has three kids, Victoire she's seventeen and in her sixth year. Teddy fancies her," he added smiling.

"Shut up Al, I don't fancy her." Teddy said trying to defend himself but he could feel his face heating up.

"Then how come James told me that he saw you two in a broom closet last year on the map?" Al fired back.

Teddy knew his face was bright red and tried to morph it away, "How did James get the map? Harry gave it to me."

Al smiled, "James nicked it from your trunk before you left last year. Honestly, how did you not notice it was missing?"

Teddy was about to respond when he was interrupted by Sirius, "When you say map, you don't happen to mean the Marauders Map do you?" Teddy and Al nodded. "But how did you get it?"

"Harry gave it to him. Ever since Harry discovered that Prongs was his dad he has made it a tradition to…" Before Al could finish he was cut off by Teddy who sent him a glare. "Basically, Harry is going to pass it on to all of his kids, since Harry considers me his son he let me have it when I was in school."

"On that note I believe it is your turn to introduce yourself." Dumbledore said turning towards Teddy.

Teddy sighed, "My name is Teddy."

Tonks spoke up, "Teddy, just Teddy? You don't have a last name?"

Teddy shook his head, he wasn't ready for them to know who his dad was, "It minus well be Potter. Anyway, I'm eighteen and just graduated Hogwarts. I am currently in training to become an auror." Just like my mom, he added in his mind.

"Dear, you didn't say who your parents were." Molly said.

"Harry and Ginny, are the closest things to parents I have." He muttered.

"What was that dear, we couldn't hear you."

"I said, Harry and Ginny, they are the closest things I have to parents. Those two and my grandmother raised me until I graduated Hogwarts."

"How are you and Harry related?" Arthur said.

"He's my godfather." He said bluntly.

Remus cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents. If you are living with your godfather and grandmother something must have happened to them."

Teddy sighed, of course he was asked this question. He probably should have seen it coming. It was quiet ironic that the person asking what happened to his parents was his very own father. "My parents are dead." He said sadly.

Their jaws dropped and Molly stood to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

Teddy rose angrily, "I don't want your apologies! My whole life has been full of people saying 'I'm sorry' but no one really is. It's always, 'I'm so sorry' or 'I wish I could help' but no one cares, no one is really sorry that I don't have anyone to go to. Nobody knows what it's like to grow up without parents. The only person who knows is Harry, he's the only one who understands me. Yes, I'm sorry I never got to meet my parents, but it's not my fault that they ran off to battle and got themselves killed when I was only a few months old. Growing up without your parents is hard, but that doesn't mean every time I tell someone I want a flood of apologies!" He growled before turning around and storming upstairs, leaving behind a silent room.

Teddy could feel hot tears running down his face, but he found himself unable to stop them. Angrily he stormed into the room which was his room in their time. He slammed the door shut and began to pace. What had he just done? His father had said two simple words and he had just snapped. He could not believe he had said those things. The worst part was that everything he said was true. He was so lonely growing up, Harry, Ginny, and his grandmother were always there for him, but there are some things that your parents need to be there for and sometimes his adoptive family just couldn't fill that void. Teddy stopped in front of the mirror that was hanging in the room. His amber eyes were red and puffy from crying and sometime during his fit his hair had turned a dull grey. He tugged at his hair before morphing it back to its normal turquoise color. He was still lost in his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Teddy can I come in?" a small voice asked.

Teddy sighed, "Come on in Al," Al opened the door and was followed by Sirius. They sat down on the bed and stared at him. "Stop staring, I'm not some monkey at the zoo," he snapped, "and why did you have to bring him?" he asked motioning towards Sirius.

"Teddy stop being so grumpy, you would think it was almost your time of the month," Al teased, ignoring the daggers that were being sent towards him, "anyway I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sirius nodded, however Al's comment about his time of the month did not go unnoticed by him.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing I'm so glad you guys like it! I hope the second chapter lives up to your expectations. I think from now on I am going to try to **update the story either Tuesdays or Wednesdays**. Depending on when I finish writing. Please review - CC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius' POV

"You sure you're okay Teddy? You seemed pretty upset down there." Sirius asked as he shut the door to Al's room and turned to head back downstairs.

Teddy nodded with a distracted look on his face, "Do you think Dumbledore is still here?" he asked following Sirius back downstairs.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, he should be." The pair continued in silence back down to the kitchen. Sirius sat down next to Remus, there was something he wanted to talk to him about after Teddy left.

Teddy sat down next to Molly and turned to Dumbledore who was thankfully still there, "Professor, can I ask you something about our uh situation." Dumbledore nodded. "When were return to our time, how much time will have passed?"

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sorry Teddy, but I do not know. A case like this has never happened before, it could be mere minutes or it could be the amount of time you stay here."

Teddy did not look happy with this answer, "Do you know how long we will be stuck here?"

"Like I said before, we have never seen a situation like this before. As soon as I return to Hogwarts I will begin researching a way to get you and Mr. Potter home. However, it may take a month or two. Now I must be going, I will send word when I find a solution. Goodbye." With that Dumbledore stood up and left the room.

Sirius glanced over at Teddy who looked like he was about to faint. His skin had lost all the color and his hair had turned a limp shade of grey. "Months, no no no, I can't be gone for months. Harry is going to kill me. Ginny is going to kill me. I'm not going to live to see my nineteenth birthday. I should have bloody recognized the time turner, I should have been more responsible and kept Al out of Harry's office. This is all my fault. Oh merlin, what am I going to do about training? If I miss months I am going to get kicked out, merlin now Ron's going to kill me too*." He said before banging his head onto the table.

Molly placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted his head off the table, "Dear, I'm sure Harry and Ginny are going to be happy that you two are all right, I'm sure that they are very worried about you and when you return perfectly healthy they will be too happy to be mad."

Sirius smiled, "Besides, can you really picture Harry or Ginny killing anyone? They'll probably just hex you or something."

Molly glared at him, "Not helping Sirius. Now Teddy, I think you should be heading up to bed, it has been a long day for you."

Teddy nodded and stood up, "Night all." He said emotionlessly before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

When Sirius was sure that Teddy was out of earshot he turned to Remus, "When I was upstairs with him and Al, Al made a comment saying that he shouldn't be this grumpy and that you would think that it was almost his time of the month. What do you think that means?"

Remus paled but shook his head, "I don't think that he could be a werewolf if that's what you are getting to. He doesn't have any scars and he looks normal for his age. When I was eighteen I looked much older than it."

"But don't you think that in the future they could have created something that actually heals werewolf wounds all the way?" Sirius pressed.

Remus shook his head, "I doubt it. There is no way that Teddy is a werewolf, it's probably some stupid inside joke that he and Al created.

Tonks smiled, "One thing for sure is he is definitely not a girl."

Remus smiled while Sirius burst out laughing, "I would certainly hope not." He said as the conversation drifted towards meaningless friendly chatter.

Slowly the quiet chatter around the table turned into silence as one by one the guests of number 12 Grimmuald Place turned in for the night until it was just Sirius left sitting alone at the table with the dying sparks of the fire throwing shadows across the room.

No matter what Remus thought about Al's comment Sirius could not get it out of his head. At Hogwarts when they had wanted to refer to Remus' condition, he and James had either referred to it as either his furry little problem or his time of the month. If Teddy was a werewolf Harry probably would call it one of those two names. Sirius shook his head, he wanted to believe that Teddy wasn't a werewolf, but he had to make sure. The full moon was weeks away, but if he was still here they would have to take precautions. Sighing Sirius rubbed is eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall, it was past midnight. He really should be getting to bed he thought as he rose and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Al's POV

When Al woke up the next morning it took him a minute to become familiar with his surroundings. His first thought was, why am I in Lily's room and why are the walls grey instead of pink? Then the memories of the previous day came crashing back to him, Teddy babysitting, him finding the time turner, the time turner breaking and landing them in 1995. He glanced at the bed next to him only to find Teddy sound asleep snoring softly. Al sighed and got dressed before heading back down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found two other people, "Moring Tonks, morning grandma." He said sitting down in the chair across from Tonks.

Molly smiled kindly at him, "Good morning Al, would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry, but I would love a glass of pumpkin juice." Molly nodded and poured him a glass, "Thanks grandma."

Molly went back to the stove to continue cooking and Tonks was going through a large stack of paperwork. Al became bored very quickly. He was drinking his juice when an idea popped in his head. "Hey Tonks," she looked up at him, "You're a metamorphmagus right?" she nodded with questioning look on her face. "So that means you can make your face look weird right?"

"Albus, that is rude, apologize to Tonks please."

"It's fine Molly. You mean like this?" She asked turning her nose into a pig snout.

Al laughed, "Just like that."

"What made you think of that?" Tonks asked changing her nose into a ducks beak.

Al shrugged, "A few months after Lily was born she went through a phase were she would not stop crying. Mom and dad tried everything to get her to stop, one day when Teddy was home from Hogwarts and Lily was still crying he changed his nose into a duck beak for her. Almost instantly she stopped crying and starting to laugh. When Lily got older dad and Teddy would tell her about it, dad would always say that Teddy's mom would always change her nose to get him to stop crying when he was little."

Tonks dropped the teacup she was holding which shattered on the table, her eyes widened with shock, "Oh merlin." She whispered.

At the sound of the shattering teacup Molly turned around, "Is everything okay dear?"

Tonks didn't respond, "I have a son." She said quietly. "I have a son." She repeated louder looking up at Molly who gave her a funny look.

"What did you" she started to ask when she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Moring Al, Molly, Tonks." Teddy said entering the kitchen.

Tonks looked up in shock, "You're my son." She said looking Teddy in the eyes.

Teddy paled slightly, "What did you say?"

"You're my son," She repeated breaking out into a smile.

* * *

*In this story Ron is the one who is in charge of training Teddy to be an auror*

Authors note: Please don't hate me. I have been extremely stressed with school, I have midterm exams this week and I have been studying like crazy. Thanks to Mother Nature, we have a snow day today so I actually had some time to write. Anyway, I'm really happy this story is getting so many followers/favorites/reviews. I never would have guessed it would be a popular story. Thanks to all my readers for reading it! I will try to update soon. -CC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Teddy stood in the entrance to the kitchen frozen in place. He couldn't believe what Tonks had just told him, "How, how do you know?" he asked nervously. He hadn't said who his parents were for a reason… he didn't want them to find out.

Tonks smiled at him, "Al told me a story that Harry told him about when you were a baby and I kind of figured it out from there."

Teddy turned to Al who was sitting quietly at the table next to Tonks, "Albus Severus Potter, you're lucky I don't have my wand with me right now or you could quiet possibly be dead." He said in a dangerously calm voice.

Al looked Teddy straight in the eye, "Why does it matter whether she knows or not? Someone in this house was bond to find out eventually."

"That doesn't give you the right to tell her! I'm her son, did you ever think that maybe I wanted to tell her when I was ready for her to know?"

Al opened his mouth to reply but Tonks spoke first, "Like Al said, why does it matter whether I know I'm your mum or not?"

Teddy sighed and sat down in the chair across from his mum, "I was going to tell you eventually, I guess I just didn't want to get to attached," he said running his hand through is hair, "I figured that we hopefully wouldn't be here for too long and I didn't want to start to get to know you and then have to leave. It would kill me."

Tonks reached across the table and took his hand, "I'm sorry Teddy, but try to think of it this way. At least now you will have memories with me that you remember, not just ones told to you through stories."

Teddy was about to reply when the other two occupants of number 12 Grimmuald Place entered the kitchen. Remus walked in first and took a seat next to Al, Sirius followed him in and sat down next Teddy. "Why are you so happy this morning Tonks?" he asked.

Before Tonks answered, she looked at Teddy with a questioning look on her face. Teddy nodded mentally thanking her for asking. "Well Sirius, my dear cousin, I have just acquired some interesting information about one of our visitors."

Sirius smiled, "Oh really, and what would that be?" he asked.

"Well, I have just learned that Teddy here, is my son."

Both Sirius' and Remus' jaws dropped, "Well that is not what I was expecting to hear," Remus said getting over the initial shock before Sirius. "But congratulations Tonks." He added.

After a second Sirius' shock turned into a grin, "Yes, congratulations Tonks, but seeing as your my baby cousin would I approve of the father?"

Tonks shrugged and looked at Teddy, "That's a good question, Teddy would you like to tell me who I had you with?"

"Um…" Teddy's head spun, he didn't know whether he should tell them or not. He didn't want to, he knew that Remus would freak out if he found out, he had heard what happened when his mum told him that she was pregnant and he didn't want it to happen now. However, his brain was telling him that telling everyone that Remus was his dad would be the right thing to do, as Al had said they were going to find out eventually. In the end his heart overpowered his brain, "I'd rather not say." He said shaking his head. He knew that his answer would result in an overwhelming number of questions that would try to pry an answer out of him, but he knew if they found out things would probably get ugly.

Both Sirius and Tonks opened their mouths, probably to argue with him Teddy figured, but Remus talked first, "If that's the choice he wants to make then don't push him." He said glancing at Teddy then back at his friends.

Tonks started to object, saying that she had the right to know who she had "frick fracked" with (earning a glare from Molly and causing everyone to blush) but Teddy sighed and looked at her in the eyes, "Please mum?" Finally Tonks stopped badgering him, but Teddy knew that the questions would keep coming.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast, Teddy and Al were enlisted to help clean the house. Teddy was amazed as to how much had changed in almost twenty years. The number 12 Grimmulad Place that Teddy knew was bright and cheery and nothing like the dark, drape, dusty house that is was in this time period. Teddy suddenly appreciated how much work Harry, Ginny, and the Order had put in to make the house habitable to humans. Numerous times throughout the day either Sirius or Tonks would approach him and ask about his dad but each time he would simply ignore them. He knew that at that point they were probably ready to explode from frustration but he wouldn't give in.

Suddenly it was 5:30 and Molly was calling them down for dinner. As Teddy was passing down the hall heading towards the stairs a door on his left opened revealing a very tired looking Remus. "Hello Teddy," he said walking slowly towards the stairs. "Are you heading to dinner?"

Teddy nodded and followed him down. At the bottom of the stairs instead of turning right towards the kitchen, Teddy noticed Remus turn left towards the door, "Aren't you coming to dinner?" he asked confused as to why Remus would be leaving. Then it dawned on him, "Wait, it's a full moon isn't it?" Even though he wasn't a werewolf himself he still liked to keep track of the full moons, he knew it was something awful that his father had to go through but for some reason knowing when the moon would be full made him feel closer to his dad.

Remus stared at him in shock and nodded slowly, "How did you know?" he asked watching Teddy closely.

Teddy shrugged, "Harry," he said simply. "Try to stay safe tonight okay?"

Remus nodded slowly, "I'll try Teddy, I'll try. Now go eat before Molly comes looking for you." He said before turning to leave. Teddy saw the pained look on his face and knew that the pull of the moon was really start to affect him. He shuddered at the thought of the pain that his father was about to go through and turned to go to the kitchen and join everyone for dinner.

After a very awkward dinner filled with many questioning looks his way. Teddy finally excused himself from the table to go up to bed. All throughout dinner both Tonks and Sirius kept on badgering him with questions both about him and about his father. However, Teddy had refused to answer any of them. He really did want to spend time with his mum, but he knew that pain that he would feel when he had to leave her would be unbearable… so he opted to ignore the questions, instead he ate his dinner as fast as he could and excused himself by saying his was really tired.

He had been laying on his bed for about an hour when he heard footsteps outside of the door. Silently he rolled over so his back was facing the door and pretended to be asleep. Someone knocked on his door and then said, "Teddy, can we talk?" He ignored his mum's voice. Seeing that he was asleep already Tonks shut the door quietly. Teddy rolled onto his back and stared at the celling lost in his thoughts. At some point he heard voices in the hall and his door open again. His eyes closed as he fell into a light sleep. He registered the sound of Al getting ready for bed and soon he was enclosed in the world of sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry about the sucky ending, next chapters going is going to be better I promise. Anyway I can't believe how popular this story has gotten! I mean it has 14 reviews and 45 followers, I never expected that. I have never written anything before and I'm really glad that you guys like it. So thanks for all of the reviews, they made me smile, and thanks for reading! ~CC**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer**: I wish I owned Harry Potter because if I did Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would not be dead, so therefore all characters and ideas belong to JK Rowing

* * *

Sirius groaned quietly to himself as he shut the door to his bedroom and walked towards the stairs, the sun wasn't set to rise for another half an hour but there he was, blindly walking through his house making his way towards the kitchen. "The things I do for you Moony." He grumbled to himself. Ever since Remus had moved in with him, the morning after the full moon, Sirius would make sure that he was up and ready to help his friend.

The first thing that he did when he entered the kitchen was light a small fire in the fireplace which cast the room in a warm glow, a glow that he could not remember ever seeing in his childhood. He shuffled over to the kettle and filled it with water and with a tap of his wand it was boiling. He set out two cups, one for Remus and one for himself. After making himself a cup of tea he walked to the cabinet that contained a wide array of healing supplies. He grabbed a handful of bandages and some potions and set them on the table. Then he waited for Remus to appear out of the fireplace.

A half an hour later the first rays of sunlight made their way into the dark kitchen. After ten minutes the fireplace in the kitchen lit up green and extracted a very tired looking man. Sirius jumped up to help his friend who was struggling to get to his feet. "My ankle, I think I twisted it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Can you stand?" Remus nodded before slowly standing up. He winced as he put his weight on his left foot, then with a terrible limp, hobbled over to a chair. As soon as he sat down, Sirius was standing over him with a goblet in hand, "Here, this should help." He said handing it over to Remus who immediately gulped it down. Sirius took a seat next to him and passed him a cup of tea, "How was it?"

"I've had worse," Remus replied shuddering from the taste of the potion but accepting the cup. "Think I may have stepped in a hole after I transformed and twisted my ankle, but that's all."

Sirius sighed, that wasn't too bad he could remember times before they got their animagus forms when Remus was so injured that he couldn't leave the hospital wing for a week after the transformation. He shuddered thinking about what his transformations must have been like after everything that had happened. "You know Remus, it might be some fun for Moony if his old friend Padfoot came back for a visit." He suggested, ever since Remus had moved in with him Sirius had tried to convince Remus to let him accompany him during the full moon, however each time Remus shut it down.

Remus sighed tiredly, "Sirius…." But he was cut off by a loud crash and a string of curses followed by the howling of the portrait of Walburga Black.

Sirius stood up wincing from the noise, "Shut the hell up!" he shouted has he stormed out of the room and slammed the curtains that surrounded the picture shut.

He returned to the kitchen followed by a frustrated pink haired witch, "Sirius, why the bloody hell do you still have that dreadful umbrella stand?" she cried.

Sirius frowned, "I don't know, every bloody time you walk into it, it sends my dear mother screaming, if I was in my right mind I would."

Tonks glared at him, but turned her attention to the other occupant of the room, "How are," she started to say before being interrupted by a blearily eyed, dazed looking wizard pointing his wand at the occupants of the room.

"The death eaters, where are they?" he shouted. The three people looked at him funny, "I heard a crash and screaming, where are the death eaters?" Teddy repeated looking wildly around the room.

Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were all staring at him, "Um Teddy, there are no death eaters. The crash you heard was Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand and the screaming was the portrait of my dear mother." Sirius said trying hard to stifle his laughter.

Teddy flushed a deep red, "Oh," He mumbled before collapsing into a chair at the table. "I must have… I must have dreamed I was being attacked." He said sheepishly before putting his head on the table. "Thanks for making me get up at such an ungodly hour mum."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her son and once again turned her attention to Remus, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Remus nodded, "Just my ankle," He mumbled. "I think I'm going to go and rest for a little bit."

"Good idea. Do you want me to get you up for lunch?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded and stood up and limped out of the room. Tonks sighed, "He really shouldn't have to go through that." Both Teddy and Sirius nodded. "Well, on that happy note, I think I need some tea before I start the day, Teddy would you like some?" Tonks asked while walking to the kettle.

"Yes please." He said rubbing his eyes. Sirius smirked, the poor boy was still half asleep.

"How would you like it?" Tonks asked bringing two cups of tea to the table.

"Hm?" he asked, when he saw both Tonks and Sirius looking at him questionably he responded, "Oh, um three sugars please, no milk."

Tonks faked gagged while Sirius looked at him funny, "Three sugars and no milk, the only other person that I know who drinks their tea like that is Remus."

Teddy paled considerably, "Oh, erm, that's strange, um I know lots of people who drink it like that."

Sirius narrowed his eyes but did not press the issue instead he changed the subject to something that had been bothering him since the time travelers had arrived. "Teddy, is Harry okay?" he asked looking Teddy dead in the eye.

Teddy sighed, "Sirius you know I can't, anything that I say could change the future."

"Dumbledore said we would take a memory potion after you left, we won't remember any of it. Please Teddy I need to know." He said in a pleading tone.

Teddy took a deep breath and replied, "He's doing pretty well, I think… I was only a baby when the war ended. Every now and then, I think he slips into depression… standing up to Voldemort multiple times and losing so many people… it took a lot out of him… It's a good thing that he has Ron and Hermione and Ginny and the kids because without them, I think things would be a lot worse for him... Honestly, I think the war affected him more than he lets on sometimes." Teddy finished quietly.

A wide range of emotions passed through Sirius, sadness, and anger, and quilt. "This is all my bloody fault!" he shouted angrily as he rose from his chair. "If I hadn't convinced James and Lily to change secret keepers, they wouldn't have been killed and the original order would have stop Voldemort and Harry would have parents and none of this would have bloody happened. It is all my bloody fault!" Both Tonks and Teddy opened their mouths to argue but before they could say a word, he was already storming up the stairs, quilt eating away at him. He shoved past Al who was walking downstairs and stormed up to his parent's old room which currently housed the fugitive hippogriff Buckbeak.

He bowed, waiting rather impatiently for Buckbeak to bow back, allowing him access to the room. Minutes later Buckbeak had refused to bow back, "Damn it Buckbeak, you too?" he shouted in frustration at the creature before turning and slamming the door behind him. Normally when he was upset he would lock himself in Buckbeak's room and fume, this was the first time that Buckbeak had not allowed Sirius in and he didn't know what to do. He was already immensely frustrated and he desperately needed a place to be alone in before he exploded. He ran back down the stairs and flung the door to his room open, stormed in and collapsed on the bed. The thought that it was entirely his fault that Harry had to suffer as much as he did wouldn't leave him alone. Before he knew what he was doing he had turned into a dog, rather than shifting back into a human, he settled on the bed thankful for the less human emotions that being Padfoot brought him.

All too soon a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts of nothingness. He growled as a turquoise haired man entered the room. Sirius watched him look around the room before his eyes landed on him, "Sirius…" he said. Sirius was momentarily shocked as to how Teddy knew that he was the dog. "Come on we need to talk, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happened." Sirius growled, darn right he could keep blaming himself because it _was_ his fault. Teddy opened his mouth but before he could speak a blood curling scream rang out through the house. In an instant both Teddy and Padfoot were flying out of the room heading towards the source of the scream. Teddy had his wand drawn and was in the lead, Padfoot only steps behind him transformed back into a human and drew his wand as well. As the pair reached the landing for the top floor they found Al staring in shock at the door to the master bedroom. "Al, what's wrong?" Teddy asked, eyes darting looking for any sense of danger.

"There's… there's something in there." Al stuttered pointing towards the room.

Sirius burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Both Teddy and Al gave him the oddest look which caused Sirius to laugh harder, "What you mean Buckbeak? He's no danger." He said in between laughter his earlier anger momentarily forgotten.

"Buckbeak?" Al asked nervously.

Teddy opened the door and peered in the room, "Sirius, why the bloody hell do you have a hippogriff in your house?" he asked in surprise.

"Long story that I don't really care to repeat, surprised Harry didn't tell you." Sirius mumbled leaving the two boys behind. He shuffled down the stairs and stopped in front of Remus' room. It had nearly been five hours since he had gone up to rest and he had told him he would get him up for lunch. Sirius knocked on the door and waited irritably for Remus to let him in. After a few seconds of waiting a muffled "come in" sounded through the door. Sirius opened the door quietly and walked into the dimly lit room to find Remus lying in bed with a book on his lap. "How long have you been up?" he asked taking a seat on a chair opposite the bed.

"About an hour. I heard a scream, is everything all right?" Remus replied while placing his book on the bedside table.

"Yeah, Al just found Buckbeak and was a little surprised," Remus smiled slightly, but there was something that was still bothering Sirius. "Doesn't it bug you?" he asked.

"What?" Remus replied confused.

"Doesn't it bug you just a little bit that Harry's and Tonks' kids are here but we have no idea about what is going on in there time. Like about the war, I mean is Voldemort dead? Who won? Teddy said that Harry lost so many people, who died? Who lived?" he ended quietly.

Remus nodded, "I can't say that that topic hasn't been on my mind these past few weeks. But Sirius, I don't know if you realized, but Tonks doesn't live." He said slowly.

Sirius frowned, the thought had entered his mind, but with Remus saying it, it seemed so final, "She knows, I caught her crying the day that she found out that she's his mum. She was completely heartbroken, not because of the fact that she was going to die, but because of the fact that she and whoever Teddy's father is were going to leave him parentless."

Remus sighed, "I know what you're thinking Sirius but we can't change the future… or the past." He added.

"I know that," Sirius replied sadly. "Let's go get something to eat." He said standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Hours later after the sun had fallen the occupants of number 12 Grimmuald Place were seated in the library. Teddy and Tonks were talking quietly on the couch while Remus was trying to read but was repeatedly being interrupted by the game of wizard chess that Sirius and Al were playing on the floor. "Good luck beating him Sirius, Al never loses." Teddy said smirking.

Al smiled proudly, "Not even to Uncle Ron, dad always says that he had once thought that Uncle Ron was the best wizard chess player he had ever met, until I was born."

Sirius laughed, he remembered playing Ron when he was there over the summer, and he had been one of the best chess players he had ever meet.

Their evening continued normally, until a half past eight, when suddenly the front door opened and then closed a second later. All four full wizards jumped up and cautiously held out their wands. Teddy attempted to push Al behind him, however the younger wizard refused. Tonks stepped forward with her wand raised and slowly walked out of the room. They heard her footsteps walk towards the stairs and then a laugh rang out though the old house. "Wotcher Dumbledore, you gave those wimpy men up their quite a fright. Can you believe it, they sent me down her to investigate." Tonks said just loud enough for the wizards to hear upstairs.

Dumbledore chuckled as the pair made their way upstairs and into the library. As soon as the pair entered the room Sirius could sense Dumbledore's sullen mood, "I have news," Teddy's face lit up with excitement, "However you will not be pleased to hear it." Dumbledore continued.

Teddy's face fell, "What… what do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore looked Teddy in the eye, "It unfortunately appears that in this day and age there are no possible ways to time travel to the future."

"Are you sure you checked everything?" Teddy asked franticly.

Dumbledore nodded. "So… so that means where stuck here?" Al asked nervously.

"I'm afraid as of right now, yes you are stuck here. I am very sorry."

* * *

**Authors note**: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever... I have been so busy with school and sports my life has become crazy! I feel really bad about not updating, but this chapter is really long so I hope that can make up for my untimeliness. I'm really sorry, but I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Enjoy!

~CC


End file.
